The Dance of the Vampire
by Inubunny
Summary: The sky was a dark hue of purple, but was covered in a mist of black smog. I do not own Inuyasha!
1. The Dance of a Vampire

The dance of a Vampire

The dance of a vampire is a truly beautiful and magically thing. But none have unfortunately kept memory of it or they have thought it to be just a dream. The horror of it and the magnificence's is so shocking it puts all into a state of awe which seems almost impossible to leave once you are in it. The passion of the blood, the movement of the flames, it consumes the soul slowly until none can escape its spell. It's curse.

The sky was a dark hue of purple, but was covered in a mist of black smog. The ground was alive with the dances of the red and yellow flames which seemed to consume all. The music they danced to was the horrid screams of all those within the flames. There was no escape for them. Their songs of terror filled the air. As the sounds of metal clashing added to the passion of it all. The sparks that flew from the contact seemed to fuel the flames and make them dance even more wild. Their dance was unruly like that of an animal that could never be tamed. The passion seemed to increase with the more screams were heard and the clashing become more hurried and fervent. And among all of this were creatures seemingly feasting off of all of the terror in the air. They ran among the dancing flames and seemed to consume all of the terror of the screams memorizing all of it. Seeming to want to keep all of this with them for eternity.

It had begun. And they were gathering. The dance of the vampires was to begin. And one would stand above the rest. The queen of the vampires would be chosen by the end of this bloody festival. Their black forms filled the skies. No more could the purple hue be seen. It was consumed by the thousands upon thousands of creatures that now filled the air. Coming to the feasting grounds. They came down seeming to cover the whole land in black all life seemed to have left that place. Not even the grass dared to be green with life. Everything was now withered and blackened. But they still continued to come. They continued to fuel that passion of the fight. Blood coated much of the grounds while the bodies were being consumed by the dancing flames. The scent of the burning flesh and heavy smoke filled the air. The black beings began to gather closer and closer together only leaving death in their wake. They moved between the flames they to seeming to join in the dances of the flames. Basking in the sounds of terror. They spoke but not with words but rather with grunts and growls.

Slowly the creatures seemed to be making a pattern. They were all circling around something in the center of all of the chaos. Movement in the very center of the flames and death. There stood the one none of them dared to challenge. The one that had power over all of them. Though covered in blood and gore it only seemed to enhance her beauty and made her seem even more powerful and elegant. They all danced around her seeming to worship her with their eyes as they made sacrifices to her. They brought all living things before her so that she might judge them. Chants seeming to come from the gathered vampires to her asking for her to show her judgment to give them her power. Looked on with a passion that seemed to consume them. They all hungered for just a glimpse for just a taste of that power. The ability to stop time itself. To be able to plunge the world into eternal darkness. They all hungered for this but none dared to ask such a thing of her.

At last the moment all of them had been seemingly waiting for happened. The black clouds in the sky started to swirl and become that of a giant spiral. Slowly becoming a tornado and coming down to touch the ground right in front of their queen. Flames shooting out when it touched the ground seeming to create a new chaos all its own and many of the creatures scattered for fear that they might be consumed into it and never return. And out of this chaos came another being. Seeming to be of just as much a stature as the woman that stood before her. Commanding just as much respect as the creature of the night that stood before her. Who claiming immortality during such a night as this was now to either be forced to win that claim again or give it up.

The rest of the vampires seemingly shrunk back in fear just from the power they felt radiating from the two. But dared not leave for the thought of missing such an important blood bath would drive them insane. They were consumed with their blood lust. Their eyes glowed a horrid red with such a powerful lust controlling them. They all seemed to be waiting for their cue that they could feast. That they could satisfy the horrid lust for blood. That they may start the dance of their souls. The dance of the vampire.

Both stood for what seemed like hours just staring at each other as if trying to win just by the passion in their eyes. Then both slowly drew open their lips bearing their fangs in a smile that could drive any living creature into a fit of fright. The air about them seemed to come alive at this and spark and sizzle around them. Their hair floating about with its own life as well reaching towards each other begging their masters to fight. The two slowly seemed to be lifted into the air the power around them becoming so powerful it could be seen as soft hues of blue and purple. They created oceans of purple and blue around them selves and then the blue and purple started to clash against each other as if they where waves beating against each other. The waves of power fighting for dominance. But still the two where lifted higher and higher into the air. At their feet growls and hisses could be heard like music for them to dance too. All those gathered seemed to entranced by the sound they began to move in patterns at the women's feet. Some took to the sky and moved with in the waves of power others stated on the ground and moved with the feeling of the power clashing against them.

The queen and her advisory now began to circle each other seeming to follow the music of the hisses and growls of the others. Looking to all as if a couple dancing. Each at times reaching out and trying to slash at the others often bearing their fangs. Then as this went on they began to become more fierce and would try to bite each other. Trying to draw out each others borrowed blood. The blood that kept both alive. Their life blood. As time went on both seemed to be consumed by the blood lust of those below them and both their eyes glowed a deep red. And moving faster and faster so that to those below all they looked like was a blur. The faster the two moved the louder the vampires chants became and they seemed to be dancing more fiercely. Making their patterns more complex and intricate. Then in all the chaos of the lusting a scream pierced the air. All seemed to stand still. And look to the sky at the noise. Knowing their queen had been chosen. And their in the sky was the advisory with her fangs deep in the neck of the once great queen of the vampires. Slowly the body of the queen turned to dust and was blown away in the wind. Her advisory let out a howl of victory and all around now bowed to their new queen. Then continued their dance to worship her. She was now their life. She was their only reason to live. Their reason to kill. She called upon her powers and filled the skies with her powers. Calling out the demons of hell to join them in their dance. Full filling all of their wishes and plunging the world into eternal night. And the chaos then swallowed them all with their lust. Their lust of the dance. The dance of a vampire.


	2. The New Queen

The new queen

Three hundred years had passed a mere instant. A sigh passed her lips as she stood on the balcony over looking her kingdom. She knew of her advisors treachery and using her as their pawn to ultimately destroy what little light had managed to survive her take over. The tinny speck of light had allowed the humans to survive on the edges of their domain in small numbers and packs. She breathed out a chuckle. The humans might as well be wild animals. Dressed in furs and always grunting and screaming, living in caves with weak defenses. They could have easily been wiped from the face of the earth. A frown marred her face. But she knew she could never allow that because the humans where the best nutrition for their young and in some odd way the vampires owed the humans since the humans so willingly gave the vampires this majestic world filled with hate and blood and destruction. A breeze started up causing her hair to float in the wind and with it the wind brought a scent. A scent she knew all to well. The young queen turned and saw one of the main generals leering at her with blood lust in his eyes.

"What news is it that you bring?" She stated while she turned to look over her kingdom again.

"We have captured the human leaders' son," the man stated as he reached out to caress her shoulder.

She shrugged off his hand as she walked back into the castle, "Then prepare him I will see to his demise myself."

The general let a vial smirk spread across his face as he watched the queen walk away loving the thought of watching her spill the humans blood. He licked his lips in anticipation of the kill.

The young women then continued through her castle letting her sense spread until she detected pain and suffering. 'Must be the human prince,' she thought, her face emotionless to the immense pain the human was giving off. She continued onward to the thrown room and took her place before all her advisors and nobles.

All before her bowed in respect while she looked over all with a look of distaste and hatred. Those whom did not tremble with fear from her glance allowed their blood lust to be shown for her. Their desire to posses her overwhelming. Yet after centuries of practice she waved off the others fear and desire and continued to look over the court with mask in place. She could never allow them to see her intent but being forced to wear an mask of precious metal and gems for so long can cause one to become as stele as the mask they wear. She scanned over the room with her eyes intent on finding some issue worth her time.

An advisory new to the rituals and costumes of the palace stepped forward abruptly and approached the queen. With out even sparring a glance towards him he dropped to the floor with screams of pain bursting forth from him. All gathered looked on with morbid fascination. Slowly the boy rose with a soft glow about him and floated towards the queen. She continued have her gaze directed in the opposing direction.

"What is it that was so important that you think yourself worthy enough to come forth with out permission?" the queen stated turning her head only slightly so that the side of her mask could be seen.

Trembling the advisory attempted to look any where but at the queen realizing all too late the mistake he had making, "I am truly sorry my queen but I wished to report to you about the demons. It seems they are on the move and are wishing to rebel," he stated in a quivering voice.

The queens head turned back towards the window as the young advisory was quickly seized by the guards and removed from the thrown room, "General is what he said true?"

Slowly a top ranking general stepped forward and bowed low, "Yes my queen," a slight shake could be heard in his reply.

"Then you do not seem to be doing your job properly. You either remedy the situation within a fortnight or you will no longer step foot any where within my kingdom again," the queen said with no change in tone to her voice speaking almost as if she was giving him a pleasant greeting then a death sentence.

The general quickly squired from the room never once turning his back to the queen almost fearing she would kill him on the spot. The gathered all looked from one to the other fearing who would be next. While the court squirmed in dread of her next move the queen turned and summoned a servant forward.

Trembling one of the heads of staff stepped forward bowing almost until she was bent in half, "Yes my lady."

"Is the prisoner presentable yet?" the queen declared in a rather bored tone.

Shaking slightly the attendant answered, "No my lady, he is badly hurt and in no condition to be seen by any one of you caliber."

"and why is that?" the queen asked turning to fully face the quivering servant.

Fear gripped the servant causing her to throw herself on the floor at the queens feet, "My lady he was badly injured to near the point of death from a battle and he refuses to allow any one to touch him"

All looked on as the court awaited her next move. Slowly the queen walked past the servant and made her way to leave thrown room not pausing as the crowd parted to allow her passage. The queen never once strayed her eyes from ahead of her as she made her way down the halls of her castle.


	3. The Prisoner

The Prisoner?

"WHY AM I HERE? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO HOME?" his voice echoed loudly off the walls of the chamber but the figure his anger was directed at was un phased continuing to look blankly at him. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHERS?" the young boy whose anger was so evident soon collapsed into a heap on the floor his long silver hair creating a curtain seeming to hide him from the woman that stood on the other side of the room with her mask of indifference on, her mask of silver and gold. Oh how he loathed that mask. To be taken prisoner and to know that the woman that stood before you was the woman that was the cause of all your peoples suffering and not even be able to see her face infuriated him to no end.

"Are you finished throwing your little tantrum now?" the masked woman spoke softly approaching

Anger once again giving him strength the silver haired man swung out at the woman trying to attack but instead just ended up causing himself more pain when he again collapsed onto the floor. He turned his hate filled gaze upward into her face hoping somehow to penetrate the precious metal mask and see into her very soul.

The woman then crouched near his head and reached out with her elegant hand to gently touch the cut on his forehead. "We must get you cleaned up or you surely will not even last the night," the woman spoke with a soft tone of indifference that yet seemed to give off an area of concern and comfort.

The man flinched away and swatted at her hand. "I don't need any help from you or your kind," he spat as he tried to move away from her touch.

"I see," the masked woman stated standing up and gently waved her hand. With the motion of her hand she summoned a young maiden that seem to appear from the very shadows themselves. The masked woman turned to face the maiden and addressed her, "This is the son of the human leader. He is badly injured. You are now in charge of his care and will make sure he receives the best treatment during his stay here."

The maiden curtsied, "Of course my lady." The masked woman then turned and disappeared into the shadows. The young maiden slowly came towards the man and reached forward to wipe his hair and some blood from his face. The man tried to shy away from her touch but had little strength to even open his eyes.

"shh, it's okay I will have you cleaned up and feeling better in no time," the young maiden said as she looked him over. "I am truly sorry for what they must have put you through."

The young man watched her through out her ministrations with questioning eyes, "You're not one of them?" Stunned the girl just looked on confused. "You have no fangs," the man stated looking intently into her eyes, "nor are your eyes red with bloodlust."

The girl smiled softly, "of course my eyes aren't red silly vampires eyes only turn red when they are in bloodlust and no they do not walk around in a continuous state of bloodlust. As to the situation of me not having fangs, well that is to say I am not one of them."

The mans eyes narrowed, "they keep you prisoner then?"

The girl laughed, "Never. I can leave whenever I wish."

"Then why is it that you are still here?" the man questioned raising a brow.

The girl laughed softly and took out a handkerchief to whip his face, "I have my reasons for staying. Now we really must be going down to business. I can not have you dieing from blood lose while we chat."


	4. A Flower

A Flower

Pain. It was all he felt. Two weeks and yet still he had not fully recovered. Thus he was trapped in this room. The room alone looked like it was meant for the queen herself with all the draperies and tapestries that hung about the walls and ceiling and the plush furniture that littered the room and furs that covered the floor. Yet not once during his stay in the horrid castle of the vampires had he seen hid nor hair of her majesty except in the paintings that littered the hall ways for those few times he had been allowed to venture past the doorway of his room. Though never once had he seen her with out her mask not even the portraits dare reveal the true face of the queen. His thoughts turned dark about the true horror he knew must lay behind that mask. So deep in thought he became that he did not even notice the soft knock on his door nor when his young caretaker stepped into the room with fresh bandages in her arms.

"I see you are think terrible things about the queen again. I suggest that you stop now for you know how that upsets me. For she truly is not as horrid a person as you have come to believe," the maiden said with exasperation.

A frown marred his face as he turned to look at her, "And how is it that you know she is not what I believe her to be? A monster that hungers for the destruction of the human race!"

A sigh passed her lips. "My lord surely your imagination is getting the better of you. For if she was such a horrid beast why would she allow you to stay in such a lavish room and recover? Or for that matter why would she allow me a simple human to live in her palace," the maiden pointed out.

The man grumbled and turned his head away to stare out the window.

"I see well than I guess that you would rather stay in here thinking your dark thoughts rather than join me for a walk in the gardens?" the maiden stated softly as she busied herself removing his bandages.

Quickly he turned his head and stared at her in shock, "You are allowing me to venture out of the castle?" A smile played across her lips as she nodded. "How do you know that once out I will not simple run away?" he asked with slanted eyes.

A frown then marred the girls face, "Because if you do any such thing you know that I will surely be punished. And besides you still are not fully recovered and it would not be very good for your health should you try any such stunt."

The man looked away and grumbled knowing that she had won the case, "Then when shall we leave?"

A smile once again shown on the girls face as she replied, "At twilight of course. The gardens are ever so lovely in the setting sun and then I shall be able to show you the most beautiful sight in all the world. I am sure that you shall truly love it." Quickly the girl finished with the new bandages and left smiling to the man before she closed the door. He returned the smile once the door was shut and then turned to once again look out the window and ponder on what truly lay behind the mask.

After a few hours the girl once again appeared in the door way and quickly pulled the man to his feet seemingly impatient to get to the gardens. "My lord you must hurry or surely we will miss it. And oh it is so lovely it would be so dreadful to miss. Please hurry. It would be horrid if we missed it. Please make haste. It is almost time," the servant mumbled as she pulled him through the winding halls and staircases. "It is simply amazing I am sure you will love it. Simple breath taking. I can hardly believe it myself sometimes. It is so astonishingly lovely," the maiden rambled pulling him ever more swiftly towards their destination.

Finally two large doors came into view and the girl hurriedly opened them and ran outside still pulling the poor boy behind her. Yet even when they seemingly reached the garden she dragged him farther and farther along. Then once it seemed like that they were in the very heart of the garden the girl sudden stopped and dragged him behind a large shrub, "She almost saw us! That was surely a close one. If she had seen us than this whole trip would have been in vain. But I know that you will truly love what it is you are about to see," the girl hurriedly whispered, her cheeks flushed with anticipation.

The man slowly peered around the bush to see what the girl was rambling about and froze at the sight. It was her, her of all people, the queen of the vampires herself stood before him in all her glory. Yet… something was amiss. She did not seem the all powerful and terrifying creature he had pictured her so often remembering her stony eyes in the dungeon. No she looked… small… and fragile?

His eyes softened slightly as he stood transfixed watching. She looked… She looked amazing. Her hair blowing gently in the wind as she stood beside an ancient tree that over looked a lake. The water reflected reds and oranges all around her though her mask seemed only to pick up the purple and blue hues, making her seem even more heartbreakingly fragile. Time seemed to stand still as he watched her. Than ever so slowly he noticed that another vampire had appeared behind her. He left himself stiffen as he saw the vampire reach out to touch her. 'Who was he to disturb her peace?' He started forward so as the forcible remove the other vampire but was stopped when he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. He turned to see the servant girl furiously shaking her head and signaling for him to remain quite. He grudgingly nodded and turned back to watch what was to ensue. He than noticed that more had appeared and all seem to be with in deep urgent conversation though the queen remained looking over the water never once truly acknowledging the vampires behind her.

Finally it seemed that the other had reached some sort of conclusion as they all turned to the queen seemingly awaiting her reply. He watched intently as she nodded her head and the other vampires disappeared. Yet still the queen remain ever vigilant over the water slowly her head tilted down sorrowfully and he noticed a speck falling slowly from her chin as she lifted her head high and turned to leave. But still even after she left he stared at where the object had fallen and noticed that a flower had grown where the object had fallen. Ever so slowly he crept forward intent on discovering what had occurred. Upon his closer inspection he discovered that the flower that had bloomed was covered in water droplets that seemingly glowed on the soft blue petals.

"Her tears cover that flower," the maiden whispered softly as she stood behind his crouched form. "Just as her very soul created that flower it cries out as she can not," she mumbled as one of the water droplets slipped off a petal. Gently he reached out and touched one of the petals only to have the petal fall and wither from his simple touch. "It is as fragile as she is even though she can not show it. That is the true queen. The queen hidden behind the mask. Now do you understand?" the maiden whispered as she plucked the stem of the flower and handed it to him and than walked back into the castle.


	5. The Chosen

The Chosen

"My queen surely you have made a decision by now?" her advisor anxiously chattered, "For this is the time when it is most important to ensure that you remain strong for your people…" He was suddenly cute off as an angry red light came about him and he levitated in the air.

"Are you saying that I am not strong enough for to protect my people already? Are you saying that you have some one stronger that could rule in my stead?" the queen hissed never once turning her back as she continued walking along the corridor. A strangled cry came forth from the advisor as he feverishly tried to free himself. A gentle touch on the queens shoulder caused her to pause and allow some of her power to ease.

"My Lady all he meant was that to allow yourself to go so unprotected for such a long time is surely not the best choice at the moment. For you know our kind was not made to withstand such uncertainties and unbalance," the female advisor softly spoke.

The queen turned her head to glance at her advisor as she replied, "Know this and do not forget it. I know what is required of me to keep this kingdom safe and I will stop at no ends to ensure the survival of our kind. Thus have some faith in me and know that I have already entrusted it with some one and none shall have to fear of the unbalance. I know already of the demon war that is threatening to tear us apart. As well as the depletion of the humans civilizations."

The male advisor fell to the floor suddenly wheezing while the female advisor went to his side as the queen continued on her way. "Must we truly allow her to get away with such things. I mean surely we can find a way to sedate her and none will surely notice for she is so emotionless already," mumbled the male advisor.

"You know we can do no such thing for you know as well as I do that she is even more powerful then we expected when we used her to take over the kingdom. She has surpassed all of our training and is out of our control any more. She could easily kill us if she knew of our plans," sighed the female.

"Yet she is still just a creature same as us and she has the same weaknesses. We just have to get a hold of those and then we shall surely be able to bring our plans to fulfillment after all these years. Now we just must learn whom she has entrusted the gift to. We must find the chosen," stated the male advisor with a smirk.

The female frowned, "and what brings such a smile to your face?"

A soft chuckle left his throat, "the fact that our next task will be so easy. For who can really hide the fact that they are caring with them such a thing? Not even the humans could miss finding such a thing and once we have that then none shall stand in our way. Not even our precious little queen."

"I suppose that you are correct," murmured the female advisor, "but you forget that we must still find a way to make our puppetry unseen. Surely many would notice if the queen would start acting differently all the sudden…"

The male interjected, "But my dear, dear Lady that is already taken care of. Certainly should the queen decide to settle down none would find it quire especially if it were one of the strongest of her court. Then once settled none would find it odd for her to act differently thinking it would just be the influence of her suitor."

"But she would never take a suitor even if he were the strongest in the court!" the female harshly whispered.

"Ah but that is already figured out as well my dear!" the male stated with a large grin now firmly in place, "the way to win the queens heart is through a dual and should she "loose" none would think the wiser of her deciding to take him as her…"

"Your plan would never work! She would never loose!" shouted the female.

"All that needs to happen is a slight interference for a moment and he could easily force her to submit," stated the male calmly.

A sigh escaped the females' lips, "Even if her supposed suitor could some how defeat her in a dual. There are none daring enough to even try such a thing!" her voice growing louder as she spoke.

"Ah but there is… there is… one of our most skilled men but of course and one that has taken a very large liking to our queen, which he surely would never let such an opportunity pass him by, of that I am most certain," the male stated and evil glint entering his eyes.

With those final words both disappeared down the halls to set forth on their new task. While all continued on unaware of the mayhem that would soon consume the world that all had come to known.


	6. Out of Control

note: I do not like updating unless people actually start to review every once in a while so please review if you want any updates. (and yes that means every chapter) and I know it's hard to tell which character is which at the moment but it is necessary and will all come tumbling out soon do not worry. I also have actually created the masks that the characters wear and I'll soon be posting pictures of them. Thank you. Please enjoy.

Out of Control

Why now? Why here? His thoughts were frantic. Was she okay? Was she even still alive? Ever since the indecent in the garden he had not seen hide nor hair of his caretaker and he was worried beyond belief. Not only for her but for himself, for not shortly after she left something truly strange happened. That odd flower, the one that was left behind in the queens foot steps, it had glowed strangely and then some how it disappeared into nothing but a speck of light that was soon absorbed into his hands. Though it was not the flowering disappearing and the light entering his body that scared him, for this world that they lived in was surely full of such odd happenings. But what horrified him was the overwhelming feelings that soon followed. His senses, everything about him seemed heightened in some way. He was felt like he was being consumed by the very world around him.

He tried to calm himself as he felt his thoughts going in a darker direction, fearing that his overactive senses would make those mere thoughts come true. He turned to look out the window yet again, hoping to find some calm in the steady skies above. He was so enraptured in his meditation that he did not notice that another person had entered the room.

"It maybe calming to find some peace in nature when it feels like the world is closing in on you but you must also keep a steady hold on what is still going on around you. Otherwise you may very well drown while trapped with in your calm and not even know it," a soft voice sighed from behind him.

He quickly turned and looked about the room looking for the source of the voice and found it in the glint of light that came forth from one of the shadows. He knew right away it was HER, the one that kept him trapped here. "You've come to torture me haven't you?" he whispered as he hardened his eyes.

She slowly stepped forth from the shadows allowing the soft light that filtered through the window to illuminate her, though some how even with all the light upon her the shadows seemed to cling to her and draw her back to them, a seeming war between the light and the shadow. "I would have done so much earlier if I had any intent to do so. As for the welfare of your attendant," she paused slowly turning her body to face the window.

He quirked a brow, growing impatient with her unfinished statement. "What of her? Have you killed her already? Getting rid of the horrid human infestation you have?" he hissed through clenched teeth, anger apparent in his eyes.

"She is far from dead and if you truly must know her reasons for not returning is that she is preparing for her marriage," she stated turning her masked face to glance at him. "As for the elimination of my horrid human infestation, well that is another matter interiorly. Seeing as how I would rather have it grow then disappear."

Taken aback he could do nothing but move his mouth. Not fully believing what she was saying he quickly walked forward trying to some how intimidate her into telling what the knew to be the truth.

"I have not come here to argue with you so please refrain from such ignorant actions. For what you hold to be the truth may not actually be," she stated turning to face him in his challenge, "I have come to carry out the business for which you have even been kept here for so long."

His anger flared even more, "and why dear lady would that be?" he sneered with cruel sarcasm dripping forth from his throat.

She turned quickly but gracefully and walked back into the shadows from which she appeared, "seeing as how you delayed so long I am afraid our meeting must be cut short. Our business will have to be put off until a later time. As for your beloved attendant, tell me this. Did you even dare learn her name? Or even ask of her life outside of caring for you after your first meeting?"

Disgruntled he quickly searched for her within the shadows. Annoyed that she would so quickly dissert him and even more so because she knew that he never actually took much thought into the girl that came to his aid other then that she was always there when he needed her help healing.

A slight glimmer was his only reward before that too disappeared and he knew that she was no longer there and he was left once again. Left to figure this place he had been thrown into without thought, left in this world that he had no control over, in a world that he could not even seemingly control his own overwhelming senses.


	7. A Conflict

A Conflict

It had been nearly a week since she had abandon the poor man in the garden. But she was just so frustrated there was nothing else she could do. First to have him be so cruel and judgmental to the queen after all the queen had done for him. But then to not even recognize the gift which had been given to him? He was truly an infuriating man. How he could ever be considered the ruler of the humans she would never know for she would never look up to such a man.

Her darkening thoughts were soon interrupted by a pair of arms slowly encircling her waist, "my darling you are letting your thoughts get the better of you," a male voice whispered into her ear as she felt lips gently caress her neck.

She forced her way out of his arms and then turned to face him a look of indignation on her face. "He has no right to hate the queen!" she hurriedly whispered, "she has done so much for him and yet he still has the nerve to think the queen is an evil beast!"

A finger was gently placed over her lips to prevent her forth furry and then was quickly replaced with a pair of lips. She quickly calmed and gave into the kiss only to have him pull away when he noticed her relaxing.

"My dear I know this is hard for you to accept but not all were as lucky as us to know the queen so intimately. Not even her advisors know her as we do. We should consider ourselves blessed that we do not have to fear her as others do," the man gently spoke as he brought her into his arms once more.

"But it is understandable for those of her own kind to fear her! She holds all of their hopes and dreams in her hand which she could easily crush! But the humans outside theses walls have nothing to fear just as the humans inside these walls have nothing to fear!" she mumbled angrily.

"I know my love I know. But those outside these walls were raised to hate vampires. After all few remembered how they even came to be and see them as nothing more then beasts that devoured hundreds and soon took control of the world and forced the humans into hiding," the man quickly stated, running his hands along her waist.

"They should remember that the vampires are not beasts though! They should have at least remembered that part of history! Even if only to remember how your enemy came to be! That is essential for any war to occur!" she stated stiffing with every word as if preparing herself for battle.

"My dear you forget that you were once a vampire hunter yourself and wanted them all dead just as the humans out side these walls desire now. It was not until the queen saved you and brought you here that your ideals changed. So do not be so harsh. You are letting your training get the better of you," the man whispered allowing a fang to peek out in his smirk, "Nor judge them on not knowing the history of vampires for your clan was rare even by human standards to keep such information for so long."

She calmed at hearing his words knowing they were true and soon relaxed and rested her head against his chest. But that peace did not last for long for soon a hand was placed on her rump which caused her to lash out and hit the poor man firmly causing him to fall. During his time on the floor she turned and stomped away purely showing her anger towards his actions.

He quickly stood up and raced after her, "My dear you knew I could not resist! Even more so now that we are married!" He turned the corner quickly following the woman's path only to stop abruptly so as to not trample his wife who stood stock still before him. He looked about trying to discover what had caused her to stop and spotted some one standing before them. He quickly moved to stand in front of his wife to block her from view.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" the man mock bowed to the figure, only but a moment later to be back handed across the face.

"You lowly scum, Do not speak to me with such disrespect! I am a general and far above your status. You should feel lucky that I am not in a bad mood for soon you will be forced to give me the respect I deserve. You and that human wife of yours, even if the queen keeps you as her little pets it will not be so for long Miroku," the general sneered as he turned to face the woman that had to rudely stopped in his way.

"And why would that be, Kouga?" Miroku angrily said as he once again blocked his wife from view.

A scowl marred General Kouga's face, "Because you horrid wretch soon the queen will have to find a suitor and who better then I? And then no one will be able to protect you worthless mixes and humans. Now if you excuse me I must be on my way to find the lovely queen and woo her," stiffly he tilted his head, "Good day Sango, for soon it will always be night."

The general then walked passed them both and down the hall way the last glimpse of his fur cloak about the corner allowed them both to relax, only for Sango to frown, "Would the queen really allow such a thing?" But even as she looked at her beloved husband she knew that even he did not hold such an answer.

Note: all full blooded vampires wear masks, these include: Kouga, the advisors, and the queen. The queen is the only one that wears a full mask all others wear partial masks. Also note that the queen did not actually send the world into eternal night but more into a state of constant twilight during the normal day time hours. Thank you and please review


End file.
